65/12
Arapça harfli ayet metni *اللَّهُ الَّذِي خَلَقَ سَبْعَ سَمَاوَاتٍ وَمِنَ الْأَرْضِ مِثْلَهُنَّ يَتَنَزَّلُ الْأَمْرُ بَيْنَهُنَّ لِتَعْلَمُوا أَنَّ اللَّهَ عَلَىٰ كُلِّ شَيْءٍ قَدِيرٌ وَأَنَّ اللَّهَ قَدْ أَحَاطَ بِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ عِلْمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *(A)llâhu-lleżî ḣaleka seb’a semâvâtin ve mine-l-ardi miślehunne yetenezzelu-l-emru beynehunne lita’lemû enna(A)llâhe ‘alâ kulli şey-in kadîrun ve enna(A)llâhe kad ehâta bikulli şey-in ‘ilmâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * allâhu : Allah * ellezî : o ki * halaka : yarattı * seb'a : yedi * semâvâtin : semalar, gökler, gök katları * ve min el ardı : ve arzdan, yerden * misle-hunne : onların misli kadar * yetenezzelu : durmadan iner * el emru : emir, iş * beyne-hunne : onların arasında * li ta'lemû : sizin bilmeniz için * enne : olduğu * allâhe : Allah * alâ kulli şey'in : herşeye * kadîrun : kaadir olan, gücü yeten * ve enne : ve olduğu * allâhe : Allah * kad : olmuştu * ehâta : ihata eti, kuşattı * bi kulli şey'in : herşeyi *'ilmen' : ilim olarak, ilim ile Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Bir Allah'tır ki yaratmıştır yedi göğü ve yeryüzünü de onun misli olarak yedi kat halketmiştir; bunların arasında, emri, inip durmadadır Allah'ın, şüphesiz, her şeye gücü yettiğini bilmeniz ve şüphe yok ki Allah'ın bilgisinin, gerçekten de her şeyi kavradığını, kuşattığını anlamanız için. Ali Bulaç Meali *Allah, yedi göğü ve yerden de onların benzerini yarattı. Emir, bunların arasında durmadan iner; sizin gerçekten Allah'ın her şeye güç yetirdiğini ve gerçekten Allah'ın ilmiyle her şeyi kuşattığını bilmeniz, öğrenmeniz için. Ahmet Varol Meali *Allah yedi göğü ve yerden de onların benzerlerini yaratandır. Emir bunların arasından iner durur ki, Allah'ın her şeye güç yetirdiğini ve Allah'ın ilmiyle her şeyi kuşattığını bilesiniz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Yedi göğü ve yerden de bir o kadarını yaratan Allah'tır, Allah'ın herşeye Kadir olduğunu ve Allah'ın ilminin herşeyi kuşattığını bilmeniz için Allah'ın buyruğu bunlar arasında iner durur.* Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Allah, yedi göğü ve yerden bir o kadarını yaratandır. Allah’ın emri bunlar arasından inip durmaktadır ki, Allah’ın her şeye kadir olduğunu ve Allah’ın her şeyi ilmiyle kuşattığını bilesiniz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Allah, yedi kat göğü ve yerden bir o kadarını yaratandır. Ferman bunlar arasından inip durmaktadır ki, böylece Allah'ın her şeye kadir olduğunu ve her şeyi ilmiyle kuşattığını bilesiniz. Edip Yüksel Meali *Yedi göğü ve yerden/topraktan da o kadar yaratan ALLAH'tır. Buyruklar onların arasında akıp durur. Böylece ALLAH'ın herşeye gücü yettiğini ve ALLAH'ın herşeyi bilgiyle kuşatmış olduğunu bilesiniz. * *----------------------------- *''' DİPNOT''' :Burada maksat dünya gibi yedi gezegen mi yoksa atomun yapısı mı? "Arz" kelimesi, yeryüzü ve toprak anlamına gelir. Modern kimyaya göre, yeryüzündeki maddeleri oluşturan atomlar maximum 7 enerji yörüngesine sahip bulunmaktadır. Bu teze göre, dengeli bir elementteki maximum elektron sayısı da 114'tür. Bak 4/82. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Allah O'dur ki yedi göğü ve yerden de onlar kadarını yarattı. Emir bunlar arasında iner ki Allah'ın her şeye kâdir olduğunu ve Allah'ın bilgisinin, her şeyi kuşattığını bilesiniz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *O Allah ki yedi Semâ yaratmış. Arzdan da onların bir mislini, aralarından emir inip duruyor şunu bilesiniz diyeki: Allah her şey'e kadirdir ve Allah her şey'i ılmiyle ihata etmiştir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Allah, o (Zât-ı Kibriyâ) dır ki, yedi göğü ve yerden de onların mislini yaratmıştır. Onların aralarında emri cereyan eder.Tâ ki bilesiniz ki şüphe yok Allah, her şey üzerine tamamen kadirdir ve muhakkak ki Allah, her bir şeyi ilmen ihata buyurmuştur. Muhammed Esed *ALLAH, yedi göğü 18 ve aynı şekilde yerisayısız parçasını yaratandır. O'nun yaratıcı iradesi, 19 bütün bu yarattıkları aracılığıyla kesintisiz tecellî eder ki Allah'ın her şeye kâdir olduğunu ve her şeyi bilgisiyle kuşattığını göresiniz. *----------------------------------------- *18 Bkz. sure 2, not 20. *19 Lafzen, “buyruğu”. Yetenezzelu fiili, tekrarı ve sürekliliği ifade eder, emr ismi ile birlikte Allah'ın kesintisiz yaratıcı faaliyeti kavramını temsil eder. Suat Yıldırım *Allah O yüce Yaratıcıdır ki yedi kat göğü ve yerden de onların benzerini yaratmıştır. Allah'ın emri ve hükmü bunlar arasında inip durur ki, Allah’ın her şeye kadir olduğunu ve Allah’ın her şeyi ilmiyle ihata ettiğini, O’nun ilmi dışında hiçbir şey olmayacağını siz de bilesiniz. * *------------------------------- *Bazı müfessirler yedi gök gibi, “yedi yer” olarak anlamışlardır. Bazıları ise: “yedi yer” tarzında değil, sadece nasıl birçok sema yaratılmışsa, birçok arz da yaratılmıştır.” şeklinde anlamışlardır. Bazı âyetlerde canlıların bizim dünyamıza münhasır olmayıp başka âlemlerde de canlıların bulunabileceğine 42/29 işaret edilmiştir. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Allah O'dur ki yedi göğü ve yerden de onların benzerini yarattı. (Allah'ın) Buyruğu, bunlar arasında iner ki Allah'ın herşeye kadir olduğunu ve Allah'ın bilgice her şeyi kuşatmış bulunduğunu bilesiniz. Şaban Piriş Meali *Göğü ve yerden de bir o kadarını yaratan Allah’tır. O’nun emri, Allah’ın her şeye gücünün yettiğini ve ilmiyle her şeyi kuşatmış olduğunu bilesiniz diye bunların arasında inip duruyor. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Yedi göğü ve yerden de bir o kadarını yaratan Allah'tır.(2) Allah'ın emri onların arasından iner, durur.(3) Böylece bilmiş olun ki, Allah'ın gücü herşeye yeter; Allah'ın ilmi de herşeyi kuşatmıştır. * *--------------------------- *2) Yedi gök ile yer arasında kurulan benzerlik, benzetme yönü itibarıyla, sayı olarak anlaşılmakta ve bu ifadeden, yedi gök gibi, yedi tane de yer anlamı çıkmaktadır. Bazıları bunu, göğün tabakaları gibi, yerin de yedi tabakası olarak yorumlamıştır. Ancak âyetin metni, yedi ayrı yer olarak anlaşılmaya daha elverişli görünmektedir. Bununla beraber, “yedi” rakamının, 2/29’un açıklamasında da geçtiği gibi, kesin bir rakamdan ziyade, çokluk ifade edebileceği de dikkatten uzak tutulmamalıdır. Şurası bir gerçektir ki, eğer kâinatta gezegen aranacaksa, bunun tespiti çok zor olmakla birlikte, bizim yıldızlarla dolu olarak gördüğümüz uzayın derinliklerinde sayılamayacak kadar çok gezegen vardır. Fakat üzerinde hayat barındıran gezegenlerden söz ediliyorsa, bu konuda şimdilik bizim bir bilgimiz yoktur. Ancak âyet bu kapıyı açık tutmaktadır. (3) O âlemlerde de Allah’ın koyduğu yasalar cereyan eder. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Allah O'dur ki, yedi göğü ve yerden de onların benzerini yaratmıştır. Emir/iş ve oluş onlar arasında sürekli iner ki, Allah'ın her şeye kadir olduğunu ve Allah'ın bilgi bakımından her şeyi kuşattığını bilesiniz. Yusuf Ali (English) *Allah is He Who created seven Firmaments(5526) and of the earth a similar number.(5527) Through the midst of them (all) descends(5528) His Command: that ye may know that Allah has power over all things, and that Allah comprehends, all things in (His) Knowledge. * *-------------------------------- *'5528' But in all spheres of life and Creation, whatever conception we are able to form of them, it is certain that the Command or Law of Allah runs through them all, for His knowledge and power extend through all things. M. Pickthall (English) *Allah it is who hath created seven heavens, and of the earth the like thereof. The commandment cometh down among them slowly, that ye may know that Allah is Able to do all things, and that Allah surroundeth all things in knowledge. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *12. "Allah O'dur ki, yedi gök yarattı." Sema, esasen yüksek demek olup yer üzerinde duran kimselerin baş tarafını kuşatan yüksek âlemlerin ismidir ki Türkçe'de buna gök denilmektedir. "Seb'a semavat" "yedi gök" tabiri, yedi göğün varlığını ifade etmekte kesin olmakla beraber, daha ötesinin yokluğunu göstermez. Yani fazlalığı ortadan kaldırmaz. Çünkü müfessirlerden çoğunun zikrettiği ve Usul ilminde de beyan edildiği üzere sayıların mânâsı, karine (alâmet) bulunmadıkça, muteber olmayan mefhum-ı muhalif (zıt mânâ) cümlesinden sayılmaktadır. Kitap ve sünnette de yedi göğün daha ötesinin bulunduğuna işaret eden deliller vardır. Ayetü'l-Kürsî, Kürsî'nin göklerden ve yerden daha geniş olduğunu gösterdiği gibi, Kürsî'nin de Arş'ın içinde, sahradaki bir halka gibi olduğunu ifade eden hadisi de bilinmektedir. Gökler o kadar geniştir ki, "Seb'a semavat" tabiriyle hepsinin genel görünümü kasdedildiği surette yere ışığı yetişebilen bütün yıldızların sahası, dünya göğü denilen en aşağısından ibaret kalır. Nitekim "Biz yakın göğü bir zinetle yıldızlarla süsledik." (Saffât, 37/6) âyetinin tefsirinde bu hususa işaret edilmişti. Fakat sayı mânâsı hesaba alınmayarak "seb'a semavat" denildiği zaman da ilk akla gelen mânâ umumiyetle, bilinen yedi gezegenin yörüngeleriyle ayırdedilen bölgelerdir. Güneş iki husustan dolayı bunların ortasında mütalaa edilir. Gerek yer ve gerek güneş bakımından üçü yakın, üçü de uzaktır. En uzakta bulunan Zuhal mıntıkası ve daha ötesi, yedinci demektir. Bunların böyle yedi sayısı ile ifade edilmesinde hem umumiyetle bilinenleri göstermek, hem de ötede bulunan güneşin merkeziyetine bir işaret vardır. Şu halde Zuhal'in ötesinde Uranus ve Neptun gibi daha başka gezegenler bulunması, yedi göğün varlığını bozmayacağı gibi "yedi gök" âyeti de de gerek mefhum-i muhalifin (zıt mânânın) muteber olmaması ve gerek onların da zikredilen nüktelere dayanan yedinci gök sınırında itibar edilebilmesi haysiyyetleriyle daha başka gezegenlerin bulunabilmesine engel olmaz. Evet iman edip yararlı işler yapan müminleri altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere ebedi olarak koyacak, kendilerine güzel güzel rızıklar ihsan edecek olan Allah, O Allah'tır ki, yedi göğü yaratmıştır. Yerden de onlar kadarını yaratmıştır. Buradaki in hem beyaniyye hem de ibtidaiyye olması mümkündür. Misliyyette de sayıda, yani yedilikte bir benzemenin olduğu açıkça görünürse de "İş bunlar arasında iner.." (Talak, 65/12) beyanından anlaşıldığına göre vasıfta da bir benzeme ihtimali söz konusudur. Müfessirlerin çoğunluğu, in beyaniye, benzemenin sayıda ve bazı vasıflarda olduğunu kabul ederek ve bazı hadislerden de delil getirerek demişlerdir ki: "Yedi gök olduğu gibi yedi de yer vardır. Her birinin arasında yer ve gök arası kadar bir mesafe ve her arzda Allah'ın mahlukatından yaratıklar vardır. Bizim anlayacağımıza göre esasen gezegenlerden her biri kendi göğü dahilinde bir arz gibidir ve onlarda da Allah'ın yarattığı canlılar vardır. Ancak buralarda insanın olup olmadığını Allah bilir. İbnü Abbas'tan gelen bir rivayette "Yedi arz denizlerle ayrılmıştır ve hepsini gök kaplar." denilmiş olması da bu anlamda olmalıdır. Denizlerle kasdedilen de, hava ve buhar gibi "kör dalgalar" da denilen hava denizlerinin olması gerektir ki, İbnü Abbas da bu gök denizlerinden söz etmiştir. *Ancak bu ifadenin Asya, Afrika, Avustralya, Kuzey Amerika, Güney Amerika, Kuzey kutbu ve Güney kutbu kıtaları gibi yerin az çok denizle ayrılmış olan kıtalarına işaret etme ihtimali de vardır. Dahhak gibi diğer bazı müfessirler de yedi arz tabakası arasında açılma olmaksızın, tabaka tabaka birbirlerine benzer olduklarını söyleyerek "Yerden de onlar kadarını..." âyetinde de bu şekilde arzın tabakalarına işaret edildiğini ileri sürmüşlerdir. Bazıları da "akalim-i seb'a" "Yedi bölge" diye tabir ettikleri eski bölge taksimatına ihtimal vermek istemişlerdir. Ebu's-Suud'un naklettiğine göre Kurtubi demiştir ki: "Önceki, yani her arz arasının, yer ve gök arası kadar bir mesafe ile açık olması en doğru bir görüştür. Çünkü Buharî ve diğer kaynaklarda rivayet edilen haberler bu görüşün doğruluğunu göstermektedir ki şu haber de bu cümledendir." "Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v) girmek istediği herhangi bir yerleşim birimini gördüğü anda hemen şöyle derdi: "Ey O yedi göğün ve onların kapladığı şeylerin Rabbi, hem yedi arzın ve onların taşıdıkları şeylerin Rabbi, hem şeytanların ve onların aldattıkları şeylerin Rabbi hem rüzgarların ve savurdukları şeylerin Rabbi olan Allah'ım! Senden bu şehrin (köy veya kasabanın) hayrını ve halkının hayrını ve onun içinde bulunan kimselerin hayrını dileriz. Ve onun şerrinden ve halkının şerrinden ve onun içindekilerin şerrinden sana sığınırız." *Kur'ân'da bu âyetin dışında arzın yedi tabaka olmasına işaret eden başka bir âyet görülmüyor. Yer ve göğü konu edinen âyetlerde bazen diye ikisi de müfred olarak zikredilmiş olmakla beraber çoğu zaman şeklinde gökler çoğul, arz ise hep tekil olarak getirilmiştir. "Yedi arz" ifadesine ise ancak hadis ve haberlerde rastlanmaktadır. Bu arada delil getirmeye uygun olmayacak derecede gayr-i sahih (sahih olmayan), garib, zayıf, mevzu (uydurma) ve bazen de temsili bir takım haberler de yok değilse de, Kurtubi'nin dediği gibi muhaddislerin sahih kabul edip rivayet ettikleri hadisler de mevcuttur. Bu sahih haberler söz konusu âyetin işaretiyle birleşince, arzın birden fazla olduğunu kabul etmek doğru olur. Böyle iken Kur'ân'ın diğer âyetlerinde "gökler ve yer" denildiği gibi bu âyette de "yerden" diye arz müfred olarak getirilmiş de "gökler kadar yerler" veya "yedi gök ve yerler" denilmemiş olmasının hikmetini de düşünmek gerekir. *Allah bilir ya bunun nüktesi şu olabilir: Gök, yükseliş meydanı, yükselme sahası olan üst tarafı; arz, ağırlık menzili ve düşüş yeri olan alt tarafı işaret etmektedir. Emrin iniş hükmüne göre hikmet ölçeğinde her oluşum için iniş ve düşüş merkezinin bir noktadan ibaret olması sebebiyle bize göre altımızda bir iniş noktası, düşüş ve ağırlık, merkezi olan arzımız tek olup buna karşılık tepemizde duyularımıza yansıyan, ruh ve şuurumuza delil ufuklarından doğarak kalbimizi şahidler ötesindeki gayb hakikatine yükseltmek veya yere indirmek için kuşatıp çırpındıran gökler birden fazladır. Böylece, cisimlerin hangisinden bakılsa yine yeri teşkil eden arz bir ve onu çepeçevre kuşatan gökler birden çoktur ve bunların hepsi de Allah Teâlâ'nın ilim ve kudretiyle ihata edilmiştir. Onun için ifadeye öyle bir şekil verilmiştir ki bir zemin üzerinde türlü türlü manzaralarıyla bakışları kuşatan ve neresinden bakılsa bakış noktası gözetilmek şartıyla yüksek hakikatler arzeden yedi gök gibi şekil ve tabakaları ihtiva etmektedir. *Beyaniyye olduğuna göre "el-Arz"dan maksat, lâmın cins için olup arz cinsini ifade ettiğini, bu cinsin yahut bazısının yedi göğe olan benzerliğini ve o yedinin bizim arzımızla olan cins birliğini anlatır. Bu yöndeki benzerliğin yalnız sayıdan ibaret kalmayıp, bazı hususi vasıflarda da olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. En sahih olarak kabul edilen bu ihtimale göre, arzımızın gezegenlerle, gezegenlerinde arzımızla bir cins birliği ve göklerle de bir benzerliği bulunduğu neticesi, ortaya çıkar. Bundan da arzımızın bir gezegen ve gezegenlerin az çok arzımız gibi, kendi âlemlerinde birer ağırlık merkezi, bazı yaratıklara mesken ve bazı eserlere konak yeri olan maddî ve en azından maden ve nebatları içeren birer cisim oldukları sezilebilir. İkinci bir ihtimal de, "el-Arz"daki "Lâm"ın ahd için olup arzın, yalnız bizim arzımızdan ibaret olduğunu ifade eder ve buna nazaran da arzımızın kıtaları, tabakaları ve bölgeleri itibariyle yedi göğe benzerliğini gösterir. Ki bu da bizi birçok araştırma yapmaya sevkeder. Bu mânâlarda in ba'ziyyet mânâsı da düşünülüp düşünülmemesine göre de birer fark meydana gelir. Bizce bu anlamların hepsi doğrudur. *Diğer bir ihtimal de in ibtidaiyye olmasıdır ki müfessirlerden buna karşı çıkanı görmedim. Bununla beraber lisan itibariyle bunun da doğru olabileceğinden şüphe etmiyorum. Bu surette de "Onu topraktan yarattı, sonra "Ol" dedi, artık olur.." (Al-i İmrân, 3/59) ve "Sizi ondan yarattık..." (Tâhâ, 20/55) âyetleri kabilinden olarak arzdan insanın yaratılışını ve onun nefsinde, üstündeki gökleri hususi ve mantıklı bir şekilde cisimlendiren ve düşündüren şuur ve idrak görüntülerinin yaratılışını ifade etmiş olur ki bu da beş duyu, akıl ve vahiyle birlikte yediden aşağı değildir. Ve yedi gök tabakasının böyle birbirine uygun olan ruhi işlere ait mertebelere göre düşünülmesi gibi bizim için pek önemli olan bir bakış açısını da gösterir ki, göğe ait haberlerde tasadüf edilen sözleri bir dereceye kadar tasavvur edebilmek için bunun faydası vardır. Aralarına yavaş yavaş emir iniyor "Ve her göğe emrini vahyetti..." (Fussilet, 41/12) buyurulduğu şekilde o yedi gökle arzdan da bir o kadarı arasında, gerek hepsine ve gerek her biriyle ilgili olan, umumi, hususi bütün hareket ve sükunları, hadise ve işleriyle tedbir ve idarelerine, kısacası kaza ve kaderleriyle alakalı olan ilâhî emir ve Rabbani vahiy inip duruyor. Buradaki kelimelerine de dikkat etmek gerekmektedir. Bunda bizim arzımızla beraber, dahil olduğumuz ve güneş sistemi diye ifade ettiğimiz cisimler manzumesinin genel ve özel konumlarına bir işaret ve yaratılmalarından sonra onlarda beraberce yahut tek olarak veya karşılıklı bir denge içinde cereyan eden bütün mukadderatın, gerek onlarda kalan ve gerek bize kadar gelen ışık, hararet ve saire gibi bütün işlerin, onların tabiatlarında olan bir iş olmayıp bu manzumeden daha yüksekleriyle de ilgili olarak "De ki: Ruh Rabbimin emrindedir..." (İsrâ, 17/85) âyetinde buyurulan ruh gibi Allah katından inen bir emir olduğuna, böylece Kur'ân'ın, bu emirlerin de göklerin üstünden inen nur gibi Hz. Muhammed'in kalbine indirilmiş bulunduğuna tenbih edilmiştir. Onun için bunların bizim ruhi işlerimizle bilhassa alakası anlatılmak üzere buyuruluyor ki O yaratma ve emrin inmesi, şunu bilmemiz içindir ki Allah her şeye kâdirdir. Binaenaleyh iman edip yararlı iş yapan müminlere olan vaadini yerine getirmeye de kâdirdir. Ve Allah her şeyi ilmiyle kuşatmıştır. Zira bütün o yüce ve alçak, cismani ve ruhani kâinatın yaratılış ve düzeni, o bilimsel işlerin yayılması, hepsine hakim bir kudretin ve hepsinin içi ve dışıyla bütün hakikatını, başını ve sonunu kuşatıcı bir ilmin delil ve burhanıdır. Binaenaleyh bütün bu hükümleri, o ilim ile takdir etmiş ve kanun yapmış, o kudretle indirmiş ve tebliğ buyurmuştur. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *ALLAH, yedi göğü 18 ve aynı şekilde yerisayısız parçasını yaratandır. O'nun yaratıcı iradesi, 19 bütün bu yarattıkları aracılığıyla kesintisiz tecellî eder ki Allah'ın her şeye kâdir olduğunu ve her şeyi bilgisiyle kuşattığını göresiniz. *----------------------------------------- *18 Bkz. sure 2, not 20. *19 Lafzen, “buyruğu”. Yetenezzelu fiili, tekrarı ve sürekliliği ifade eder, emr ismi ile birlikte Allah'ın kesintisiz yaratıcı faaliyeti kavramını temsil eder. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *12. Allah o -Yüce Zat- dır ki: Yeri göğü ve yerden de onların mislini yaratmıştır. Onların aralarında emri cereyan eder. Tâ ki: Bilesiniz ki: Şüphe yok Allah, her şey üzerine tamamen kaadirdir ve muhakkak ki: Allah, her bir şeyi ilmen kuşatmıştır. *12. Bu mübarek âyet: Allah-ü Teâlâ'nın Kâinatın Yaratıcısı olduğunu ve onun kudretinin, ilminin ve hikmetinin yüceliğini bildiriyor. O Yüce Mabudun bütün kudsî beyanlarının birer hakikat olduğuna ve ona tam bir sadakatle kulluk etmenin ebedî saadete vesîle bulunduğuna işaret buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Allah, o) Yüce zat (dir ki:) Yüce Kudretiyle (yedi) tabaka teşkil eden (göğü ve yerden de onların mislini) öyle yedi tabakaya ayrılmış olarak yer sahalarını (yaratmıştır) yoktan var etmiştir, (onların) O gökler ile yerlerin (aralarında) O Yüce Yaratıcının (emri) kaza ve kaderi (cereyan eder) onlarda ilâhi hüküm geçerli olur. Onlarda hikmetin gereğine ve adil ve maslahata göre ilâhi tedbîr meydana gelir. Artık ey Allah'ın mükellef kulları!. İşte bu yaratılış eserleri ve bunlarda cereyan eden ilâhî tasarruflar. Kuran lisanı ile sizlere böylece beyan buyuruluyor. (tâ ki: Bilesiniz ki: Şüphe yok Allah) O Yüce Yaratıcı (her şey üzerine tamamen kaadirdir.) Bu âlemleri yaratmış olduğu gibi, daha nice âlemleri de yaratabilir, âhiret hayatını da varlık alanına getirecektir. İnkarcı taifeleri lâyık oldukları cezalara kavuşturacağı gibi mü'mîn takva sahibi kullarını da cennetlerde sonsuz lütuflara mazhar buyuracaktır. (Ve muhakkak ki, Allah) O bilen ve hikmet sahibi yaratıcı (her bir şeyi ilmen kuşatmıştır) bütün mahlûkatının fiil ve amelleri vasıf ve tavırları isterse bir zerre miktarı olsun. Yüce Yaratıcının ilminin dairesinden hariç kalamaz. Artık O Hikmet Sahibi Yaratıcının kudret eserlerini dikkate alınız, onun mukaddes hükümlerine riâyet ediniz. Bütün muvaffakiyetleri, feyizleri saadeti ancak bu sayede tecellî eder. *"Bu âyeti, kerîme gösteriyor ki: Yerler de gökler gibi yedi adettir. Göklerin yedi tabakaya ayrılmış olduğu Kur'an'ın açık ifadesi ile sabittir. Bu göklerin üstünde de arş vardır. Bu semâ tabakalarının aralarında beşer yüz senelik kadar bir mesafe bulunduğu rivayet olunmaktadır. Yer küresine gelince: Süre-i Nür'daki (30) uncu âyet-i kerîme gösteriyor ki: Gökler ile yer birbirine bitişik iken bilâhare ilâhî kudret ile araları ayrılmıştır. *Süre-i gaşiyenin (18) inci âyet-i kerîmesi de bildiriyor ki: Yer küresinin yüzü düz bir hâle getirilerek insanlığın ikâmetine elverişli bir duruma getirilmiştir. Bununla beraber yer küresinin böyle düzeltilmiş olması, görünüşüne göredir. Bu, yerin küreliğine aykırı değildir. Pek geniş olan bir kürenin her tarafı adetâ bir düz alan şeklinde görünür. Her sabah vâ'dilerden evvel dağ başlarının aydınlanması, güneş yer küresinin tarafından battığı hâlde diğer tarafında da doğmaya başlaması, yerin Küre şeklinde olduğunu gösterir. *Alimlerin cumhuruna göre yer küresi birbiri üstünde yedi tabakaya ayrılmıştır. İki yerin arasındaki mesafede bizim ikâmetgâhımız olan yer ile gök arasındaki mesafe gibi mesafe gibi beşyüz senelik bulunmaktadır. Bu yerlerin her birinde Cenab-ı Hak'kın muhtelif mahlûkatı vardır. Bir rivayete göre bu yer tabakalarının her birinden gök tabakası görülür ve gök tarafından ışık alınır. *Diğer bir rivayete göre de, bu yer tabakalarının hepsinden gök tabakası görülemez, Yüce Yaratıcı Hazretleri onlar için başka bir ışık saçan tabaka yaratmıştır. *Diğer bir rivayete göre yedi gökten her ikisinin arasında bir yer tabakası vardır. Bizim ikâmetgâhımız olan yer küresinin üstünde ise birinci gök tabakası bulunuyor. *İbn-i Abbas Radiyallahü Anh'tan bir rivayete göre yedi yer tabakası vardır ki: Araları denizler ile ayrılmıştır. Gök ise hepsinin üstündedir. *Gökler; Kur'an-ı Kerim'de çoğul kipi ile "Semâvat" = gökler diye beyan buyurulmuştur. Yer ise tekil kip ile gösterilmiştir. Fakat bu, yer küresinin müteaddit olmasına mâni değildir. Arz = yer bir cins isim olduğundan çeşitli yerlere de kapsar. Bununla beraber bu (12) inci âyet-i kerîme, yerlerin de gökler gibi müteaddit olduğunu gösteriyor, bâzı hâdis-i şeriflerde "el'arezîynüs'saba" = yedi arz diye beyan buyurulmuştur. Bu yedi arzdan birinin bir balık üzerinde, onun da bir taş üzerinde, o taşın da bir meleğin elinde bulunduğuna dair olan bir rivayet, reddedilmektedir. *Velhâsıl biz göklerin de yerlerin de müteaddit olduğuna inanırız geniş bilgiyi ilâhî ilme havale ederiz. Allah'ın kudretine göre böyle çeşitli âlemlerin vücuda getirilmiş olması, asla uzak görülemez. Hattâ bu gün astronomi âlimlerinin beyanlarına göre en az üçyüz milyon yıldız vardır ki: Her biri yer küresinden daha büyüktür. İşte Cenab-ı Hak da Kur'an-ı Kerimde bizim dikkatlerimizi göklere, yerlere çekiyor ki: O Yüce Yaratıcımızın kudret eserlerini düşünür bir şekilde seyr ederek mukaddes zatını birlemeye ve yüceltmeye devam edelim, dinî hükümlerine riâyetten ayrılmayalım. Başarı Allah'tandır.